El pasado, es nuestro presente
by Kuronawa
Summary: La alegría y resplandor de Fairy Tail esta en juego, y todo se encuentra en manos de Natsu y sus amigos que deberán ser guiados por un extraño Rubio y su hermano menor, que se niegan a cooperar si el dragon slayer esta presente ¡Nalu! mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad


**Fairy tail no me pertenece **

**El pasado, es nuestro presente **

**Por un antiguo Fairy tail**

_Para que una leyenda exista, debe primero comenzar como una historia, y para eso, se necesita un héroe que todos admiren... _

La gente miraba ciertamente preocupada la escena, ver como los magos de fairy tail corrían de calle en calle gritado de manera alterada, no era muy común en ellos. Los ciudadanos conocían las fuerzas de estos magos así que preferían no interrumpir en su búsqueda

-¡TAISEL!...¡TAISEL!-se escuchaba entre las calles, un alto rubio de cálida capa lideraba el grupo de búsqueda, parecía enfurecido y las múltiples marcas en el rostro intimidaba al publico a su alrededor-ese mocoso... cuando lo encuentre.. les juro que lo empalo frente al gremio-murmuro mientras apretaba los puños, una delicada mano se apoyo en su hombro causando que volteara

-Laxus, ya cálmate de seguro esta cerca-murmuro la albina de cabellos cortos mientras intentaba calmar al mago de ya avanzada edad

-Desobedecer a su maestro... eso no tiene perdón, empalarlo es el mínimo castigo-murmuro cerio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la mujer simplemente suspiro

-Como si te dejara que hicieras eso-susurro, miro de lado a lado y después volteo a observar las nubes-"Taisel... "

-Lissana!-grito a lo lejos el rubio, que ya le había tomado ventaja-Date prisa, o el mocoso se puede ir de la ciudad- la peliblanca se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, mirando las nubes, sonrió levemente y volteo a ver al rubio

-¡Buscare por aire!-el maestro del gremio asintió y retomo el paso. De un momento a otro, unas verdosas alas tomaron el lugar de los brazos de la Strauss, y de un solo movimiento se elevo sobre los edificios buscando al rebelde muchacho-Tiasel...¿ donde estas?...-las calles estaban completamente dominadas por los magos, todos buscando con desesperación, suspiro, que caos había ocasionado el muchacho, pero bueno... tenia la mima actitud que su padre... sonrió levemente, eso nadie lo negaba.

A pesar de ser una ciudad bastante grande, los magos lograban dominar cada rincón, logrando cubrir mas terreno en busca del rubio, entre los mas perseverantes y furiosos buscadores, resaltaba un peliazul oscuro, que corría a una velocidad bastante impresionante, la forma en que se movía demostraba que los años no le afectaban y mucho menos las heridas de batalla, se detuvo al ver que se encontraba al comienzo del bosque y al final de la ciudad, frunció el ceño

-Ni rastros del enano...- miro la tierra, ese niño ¿por que le gustaba causar tantos problemas?

"-A mi no me importa quien fue él o que cosa le paso...¡YO SERÉ EL DRAGON SLAYER QUE BORRARA SU NOMBRE DEL MAPA! ¡QUE LES QUEDE MUY CLARO!"-

-"Igual a su padre... lastima que ese sea el gran problema"-pensó molesto mientras negaba, pero que se podía hacer... su gran amiga ya no podía regañar a su hijo...sus ojos se entre cerraron y el deseo de gritar le invadió, pero como en todos estos años, lo soporto, con su brazo izquierdo toco su hombro derecho, suspiro para después cerrar los ojos e intentar recordar aquellos días cuando su extremidad derecha estaba unida a su cuerpo- Muy bien... por ella-se dijo así mismo intentando darse ánimos para continuar la búsqueda, era obvio que las cosas siempre terminaban con un agrio sabor a la boca, ya que no podía oír el "Gracias Gray, siempre puedo contar contigo" de su mejor amiga, apretó el puño... su único puño, si Lucy estuviera aquí esto ya no pasaría, pensó tenso mientras intentaba quitar la ira de su cuerpo

-Gray!-el peliazul oscuro volteo para ver como un niño de cabellos negros corría hacia él, la ropa oscura mezclada con cadenas izo reconocer de inmediato al hijo de levy a distancia- ¿Encontraste algo?- el mago no contesto- Oye estas sordo ¡Contesta viejo!-chillo impaciente el joven de 15 años, el Fullbuster levanto con lentitud su único brazo y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza del adolecente

-EN PRIMER LUGAR SOY TÍO... TÍO GRAY-grito enfurecido-O amo y señor del hielo-susurro

-Ya quisieras...-murmuro en voz baja el pelinegro

-En segundo lugar... no, no encontrado nada-hablo con tono seco el mago de hielo

-¿Y por que no me sorprende?-dijo burlón el Redfox, el joven se cruzo de brazos y miro de pies a cabeza al mago a su lado -"¿Qué diablos le vio la tía Juvia"- Desde que tenia memoria, el Fullbuster era un hombre bastante gruñón, rara vez sonreía, y pocas veces se le veía en el gremio, las únicas veces en las que estaba en la vieja posada era para dejar a sus hijos y su señora... Y además cada mes, para ser mas precisos cada día que caía 14, dejaba unas flores rosadas y rojas frente al tablón de trabajos y se quedaba todo el vendito día hasta altas horas de la noche, nunca entendió el por que, pero no era el único adulto que lo hacia, ente ellos sus padres y sus tios

-Satoru-el muchacho reacciono-deja de estar en las nubes y sigue buscando-el joven asintió-No podemos perder tiempo con ese niño suelto

-Cierto...-susurro, Gray se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad-Además de que Ryuta tampoco esta...-murmuro mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! -grito el peliazul oscuro enfurecido, era colmo de los colmos, no solo el mocoso se había escapado si no que el enano de su hermano menor se había ido con él-Taisel no mide las consecuencias de sus actos- pensó molesto- Pero Ryuta... mierda, ese enano no sabe ni de que color es el cielo, les daré un fuerte castigo a ambos...-susurro enfurecido, el pelinegro suspiro ¿En serio él antes sonreía?

El gremio de Fairy tail, si le preguntabas a cualquier adulto muchos te responderían "El gremio mas fuerte de fiore" muchos niños deseaban ser magos para unirse a ellos ¿Por qué? Simple, por que todos cuentan aquellas viejas historias en donde aquel gremio de magos era el mas divertido y desastroso que podía existir... Aun lo era, el gobierno eso no lo negaba, pero... ya no existía aquella magia que le brindaba su nombre, por que fairy tail hace muchos años había perdido a las hadas que le brindaban resplandor y la alegría. Él tenia ese loco sueño, ver a su gremio en sus años de resplandor... y hacer que jamás cambiara, para que sus amigos y su hermanito conocieran la felicidad de trabajar en equipo... él recordaba vagamente aquellos dias en donde todo en ese gremio era un aventura... y sin importar que, se prometía que volvería a ser como antes

Sus sandalias le permitían sentir el pasto jugar con su piel, rio por lo bajo, y miro a lo lejos la ciudad, tenia muy claro que seria fuertemente castigado si salía de la ciudad de magnolia, pero todo esto lo valía, aun así también sabia que ninguno de los magos lo buscaría en los bosque ya que no creían que el era lo suficientemente osado como para escaparse de verdad... Pero bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás, a comodo muy bien su mochila verde de viaje y amarro a la cintura la funda de su espada, estaba listo para comenzar el largo viaje a la mansión Hertphilia

-¡Aquiiii vo-no lo gro terminar su frase

-Hermano!-se escucho detrás de él causando que volteara, un niño de polerón canguro de color rojo corría a gran velocidad dejando una enorme nube de polvo detrás de él, sus pantalones cortos negros resaltaban junto con el enorme huevo que traía elevado por sus brazos sobre su cabeza cubierta por el gorro del mismo polerón- Espérame!

-Ryuta?-pregunto al aire sin poder creerlo, el menor ya nombrado se detuvo a unos pasos frente a él, ya sin aire callo al suelo de sentón dejando al enorme huevo con marcas muy similares a llamas de tonalidad naranja y roja en el suelo para después rodearlo con sus piernas-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije claramente que te quedaras en casa-regaño el rubio mas que molesto, el menor de tan solo 9 años, simplemente sonrió alegre de haber alcanzado a su hermano

-Q-quiero ir contigo... N-no me importa s-si el tío gray me vuelve paleta por esto...-dijo entre cortado ante la falta de aire, el joven de 17 años suspiro, su hermanito era un problema... pero bueno, su compañía jamás le molestaría-y traje a huevito para que no se sintiera solito en casa-dijo con enrome alegría, el rubio sonrió de lado. Su hermano menor era un niño energético, que rebozaba de alegría, de seguro en el antiguo fairy tail hubiera encajado muy bien

-Muy bien... pero recuerda... el camino es largo-hablo en tono de reto, el menor sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo

-Nada ara que me arrepienta-murmuro energético-¡¿EN TREN?!-grito alterado al ver la enorme maquinaria frente a él- ¿No prefieres ir a pie?-pregunto nervioso

-Si claro... y demorarnos mese en llegar solo por que tu odias los transportes-murmuro con una enorme sonrisa

-Tu si me entiendes-hablo Ryuta con un brillo de esperanza, sin mas se volteo y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, se alteró bastante al darse cuenta que no avanzaba y que era todo lo contraria estaba siendo arrastrado al tren

-Ya tu crees que caminare tanto solo por ti

-¡HERMANO NOOOOOOOOOO!-se escucho el fuerte alarido del menor acompañado de los motores a vapor de la enorme maquinaria

_Hay historias que solo son recuerdos de los cuales no sabe si creer si son verdad o no_

El tren avanzaba por sus rieles, y el solo observaba por la ventana ignorando al inconsciente niño que se encontraba a su lado abrazando a un enorme huevo.

-Disculpe su boletó por favor-murmuro un joven de uniforme, el muchacho asintió y entrego tanto su papel como el de su hermano-perdone que lo moleste...

_Para que una leyenda exista, debe primero comenzar como una historia_

-pero su cara se me hace familiar, al igual que la del niño-

_Y para que aquella historia comience, debe tener un héroe que todos admiren... y recuerden_

-perdona cual es tu nombre?-el rubio volvió a mirar por el vidrio

_Que gracias a aquel héroe, aquella historia termino con un final feliz _

-Taisel...-susurro, el trabajador esperando con emoción el apellido, se mantuvo en silencio

_Pero siempre abra alguien..._

-Dragneel-murmuro para alegría del trabajador-Taisel Dragneel

_Que conozca un final muy distinto al de la historia que se volvió una leyenda _

-pero... por favor...-el muchacho volteo, y el joven trabajador retrocedió un par de pasos aterrado- dejémoslo en Hetphilia...-dijo en tono seco, con una mirada fría y retadora - no me gusta manchar de sangre mi nombre, con aquel humillante apellido...

_Un final... que era el real _

**Continuara... **

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mi ortografía es mala, por favor perdónenme por eso, pero quería compartir mi fic con ustedes, dejen sus comentarios para saber que piensan

¡Yo no sigo el manga! así que si esperan que aparezca algún personaje del los últimos tomos, pues no aparecerá... lo siento

¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


End file.
